


Living the Dream

by author_abz



Series: Dream Hockey Husbands [1]
Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Children, Future Fic, M/M, Stanley Cup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/author_abz/pseuds/author_abz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you win, lose, or broken jaw."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living the Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during the Stanley Cup finals (Blackhawks vs. Bruins 4-2) because as I watched I kept thinking about the boys and how in my alternate reality/their alternate reality Kendall was going to play for the Minnesota Wild and Logan was going to be a doctor (and be the best Dads ever together, basically). So finally at about game 4 this idea happened, and I am finally posting it.
> 
> PS: I do not own Big Time Rush. Please don't sue. Etc., etc.
> 
> PPS: This has only been edited/read over by me. Any and all errors are my own.

Kendall wakes up all at once when there’s a thump on his stomach and the bed dips down around him. He doesn’t open his eyes, feigning sleep, but after a few seconds there are fingers poking at his cheeks and quiet giggles on both sides of him. “Rawr!” he half-shouts, grabbing the small hands to his left, hugging his son into the bed to shouts of laughter.

There’s another body climbing on his back, giggling with shouts of “Daddy, Daddy!” So he rolls over lightly onto his back to more shouts.

“Who’s back there? Graaaah!” He rolls around, trying to tackle both his daughter and son as they hang on him, giggling. Kendall stops really quickly, he’s sore all over and only just woke up, so he slumps back onto his pillows, kids laying on top of him. They snuggle up to him for a moment, and he basks in it – the warm, happy, comfortable part of parenting. It’s a picture he wants to keep in his mind, and he kisses the top of both their heads.

“Hey!” Logan’s head pops in the bedroom doorway. “Thing 1 – Thing 2 – I thought I told you _no jumping on Daddy._ ” He walks over to the bed, an easy, exasperated smile on his face, cell phone in hand.

Both of the heads pop up off of Kendall’s chest, twisting around to look at Logan. “Come join the pile, Logie,” Kendall says, patting the bed. Logan sits down and leans over to give his husband a kiss.

“Morning.”

“G’morning.” Kendall mumbles, stretching up to catch a few more kisses.

“Daddy, you’re gonna win the Cup today, right?” The blonde on his right asks, straightening up.

“Yeah, Papa said we’re all gonna go and see you win! Right, Papa?” The little boy to his left says, turning to Logan for confirmation.

“You are?” Kendall looks from his son to his husband.

Logan smiles brightly at him before tussling both of their kids’ heads. “Hey Thing 2, Thing 1, aren’t you supposed to be dressed by now?” Both kids look at him before he says, “Yeah, go – go get dressed so we’re not late,” tugging then pushing them out of the room.

When he plops back onto the bed Kendall asks again, “You’re all coming? All three of you?”

Logan holds up his cell phone. “I’ve been cancelling appointments and rescheduling the really important patients –I’m not missing you winning the Stanley Cup.”

He tries to fight down his grin, saying, “If there’s some life that needs saving I don’t want you running off to a stupid hockey game...”

Logan kisses him quickly before assuring him, “I’ve got a completely free schedule tonight – just some rounds I have to do this morning and two or three appointments I couldn’t get out of – it’s covered.”

Kendall sighs, grinning widely. “Okay.”

“Okay, we’re ready!” The kids chime from the doorway, and somehow his two children are dressed and ready to go.

“Awesome! Kisses before you leave.” Logan jumps up just in time as the kids jump on the bed, each giving him a hug and kiss before they dart out the doorway. Logan’s following them before Kendall calls, “You too, mister.”

Kendall’s scooted over to the edge of the bed so he’s actually sitting and Logan just leans over, running a hand through Kendall’s hair. They kiss, and as they pull back Logan says, voice low, eyes locked, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Logan holds Kendall’s gaze a few seconds longer, eyes softening. “I love you win, lose, or broken jaw.”

Kendall gives him another peck on the lips before shoving him towards the doorway, smiling.

A final thump of the front door closing makes Kendall stand, vigorously running his hand through his hair a few times, headed to the shower.

 

\---

 

There’s an obnoxious alarm clock going off right next to his face and a frantic Logan tearing their room apart, but Kendall can’t help waking up with a huge smile on his face. Logan glances over and sees Kendall’s eyes open, and tells him, “Turn your goddamn alarm off – it’s giving me a headache.”

Kendall hits the snooze happily. “What’re you looking for?” he asks, voice low and groggy.

“That stuffed bunny Camille gave me last week.”

Kendall points with one hand and wipes his eyes with the other. “It’s under your bed behind your box of winter clothes – we agreed to hide it because it freaks me out.”

Logan vaults over the accumulated piles and dives under his bed; when he straightens up, creepy bunny in hand, he pauses long enough to look at Kendall – still grinning ear to ear. “What are you so happy about? You’re gonna be late.”

Kendall looks back and forth between his best friend and his fingers fiddling with his bed sheet a few times, a fluttery laugh escaping from his lips. He tells his fingers, “I’m gonna win the Stanley Cup,” before grinning back up at Logan.

“Okay,” Logan smiles in response, heading toward the door. Hand on the knob he stops, “Wait, what do you mean _going to_? If you have a dream about winning the Cup you’re on the ice, score, and lift the cup in the air.”

Kendall laughs a little, shaking his head. “This was so much better.” He looks up at Logan, and his heart swells; looking back at him, a small smile on his face is his best friend, but he’s also his dream husband, smiling at him in the early morning light.

“There’s no such thing,” Logan says, matter of fact, cocking his head to the side and grinning, stepping through the door.

Heart in the pit of his stomach Kendall yells, “Logan!” and his head pops back in the room. “If you had two kids – a boy and a girl, would you call them Thing 1 and Thing 2?”

“’Course.” Logan grins, not missing a beat.

Kendall can’t stop his grin from returning, shaking his head, trying to clear it but not really wanting to. He throws his pillow across the room onto one of Logan’s piles before he vigorously runs his hands through his hair a couple of times, forcing himself out of bed and into the real world. But his smile doesn’t fade. 

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wanted to have this fic end with them kissing, but as I kept writing I kept realizing it would take a lot MORE writing to accomplish that. So I cut it off at a happy point because the dream was the real point of the fic, and it's still very easy to add onto, so I might. Just not right now.


End file.
